


Lunch Break

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Foreplay, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Asra brings home a gift with an unusual effect.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Lunch Break

The city was bathed in a soft pink hue when I awoke, radiant from a sunrise that cast the buildings in gentle pastels and watercolor shadows. Even at this early hour, I could hear the sounds of activity - children shrieking and giggling at one another as they pounded down the street below my window, chickens clucking for their breakfast, a mirthful conversation struck up between two vendors setting up their stalls for the day. Asra’s spot in the bed was already empty, replaced with a tangled mound of colorful blankets and pillows. It was not unusual for him to be gone by the time I woke up, but I stretched out my hand regardless, smoothing it over the sheet where he would be laying if he was there. I imagined his soft, caramel skin beneath my fingers as they slid across the blanket, the rise and fall of his chest and the shared heart that drummed there, the fond gaze under a mess of platinum curls. I missed him.

Our life had always been sweet and content, but since I learned the truth about my lost memories and discovered the love between Asra and I, I moved through my day in a cloud of happiness. I sat up in bed and my eye was drawn to the plush chair against the opposite wall. My thoughts went back to the previous night. I could see us there in my mind’s eye, the matching bliss on our faces as our bodies moved together, our heart racing and skin glistening, the desperate groan that Asra had uttered as he spent himself deep inside me. I missed him.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and noticed the steaming cup of tea on the nightstand, tucked beside a folded piece of paper. I smiled to myself reached for the note, unfolding it on my lap and bringing the cup of tea to my lips. The brew was golden, with a refreshing, delicate floral fragrance - Bai Mudan, I realized with surprise. He had made me one of my favorite teas that we usually saved for occasional treat, since there were many long miles between Vesuvia and the tea’s origin. My heart swelled with a deep ache of love.

Beloved, ♥‿♥  
I received word that a package I was expecting is here. Gone to the docks to pick it up. I can’t wait for you to see it. ヽ(^◇^*)/  
-Asra  
P.S. Faust says she wants to snuggle later

I folded the note and placed it back on the nightstand, smirking. What could he be up to now?

I prepared for the day and headed downstairs to open up the shop.

We were open for business and I was arranging a display of crystals when Asra swept through the front door, grinning brilliantly. He stretched out his arms when he saw me, bouncing over to me and gathering me up into fierce hug. I feel a strong wriggle against my chest, and move back to let Faust slither out from between us. She appears on Asra’s shoulder, flicking out her tongue to tickle my cheek. Asra bends down and kisses my other cheek with a smile, then cups my face in his hand and presses a long, warm kiss to my lips.

“Hello, you two,” I said.

“Have you had a good morning?” Asra asks, uncoiling his scarf from around his shoulders as Faust slides down his arm and deposits herself on the counter.

“It was wonderful,” I replied, smiling. “Some secret admirer made me my favorite rare tea. I think he may like me.”

Asra’s eyes shine with tenderness as he watches my face for a long moment.

“More than like,” he says, wrapping his arms tightly around me. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Asra.” I breathe his name as he leans down to nuzzle into my neck and brush his lips under my jaw. I dig my fingers into the fabric of his shirt as his lips move down my neck. His breath is warm and feather-light against my skin, his curls brushing against my face and filling my senses with the scent of wild musk and spice. His tongue darts out from between his teeth, tracing the line of my collarbone. He pulls me closer to him, his hands firm in the small of my back, so that my hips are flush against his. I moan, tilting my head back to invite his mouth further, then think better of it. I put my hands against his shoulders and press gently, making him lift his head to look at me. There’s a slight pink tinge in his cheeks that deepens to a blush.

“Sorry,” he says good-naturedly. “You’re right. We have a business to run. You’re just so beautiful, I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

I chuckle and push him teasingly. “I guess we’ll have to start taking lunch breaks.”

The smile that comes across his face is so mysterious, I narrow my eyes at him.

“What?” I ask.

He gives me a taunting expression, still smiling at some secret of his own, and shakes his head.

“Do you want to see what I got?” he says casually.

“Yes, of course!”

Asra reaches into his bag and takes out a small cloth pouch closed with a drawstring at the top. As he opens the pouch, the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and patchouli rises to my nostrils, as well as a low, enticing thrum of magic. He plucks something from the bottom of the pouch and lifts it out for my inspection. A cone of incense is pinched between his thumb and forefinger, intricately carved into the shape of a man and woman’s naked torsos twined around each other. I glance at Asra, grinning wryly.

“What is that for?” I ask.

“You’ll find out,” he replies, winking at me. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

He moves to the counter and places a small metal tray on it, lighting a match and holding it to the cone of incense until a stream of fragrant lavender smoke rises from it. He drops the cone onto the tray as a knock comes at the door.

Asra goes to the shop’s door and opens it to let in the person on the other side. “Come in!” He says brightly to our customer.

As they begin to converse, I walk to the counter and lean against it near the incense, curiously breathing in the scent. It’s mellow and sultry, at once rich and earthy but sweet, like the heady smell of the spice market on a warm Vesuvian night. My eyes flutter closed as the magic washes over me, tingling over my skin with delicate tendrils. My nerves hum pleasantly in response. I take in another deep breath, the conversation in the background reduced to a murmur in my mind, and feel the magic and scent course through my body, pooling into a swirling heat between my thighs.

I open my eyes to see Asra staring at me from across the shop as he listens to the customer. A flush has appeared over his cheeks and ears, and he quickly looks away, almost bashful. I watch the curve of his mouth as he says something to our client in reply, the strong grace of his hands as he points something out to them. His shirt is so thin, I can see the outline of his slender figure, the soft skin over supple muscles. It’s my turn to look away when Asra glances up at me. A knowing look comes across his face, his eyes half-lidded and his smile lazy as he walks up with the customer, sliding behind the counter and standing hip to hip with me as they pay for their goods. His proximity has a powerful effect.

I have to catch my breath as a jolt of pleasure overtakes me, bubbling in the pit of my stomach and whirling down to my sex.

I retain my composure, even when Asra looks down at me with pupils blown out with lust. I break the spell of his gaze by tearing my eyes away and going to the door to greet another customer.

“Satya, welcome!” I greet one of our regulars with careful nonchalance, hoping that my arousal isn’t obvious. We make small talk as Asra’s hot gaze follows me around the shop, gathering spell components for Satya’s home remedy. When she asks for mugwort, I have to cast a searching look around the shelves until I see a jar on the highest ledge, far above my head. I step over to the shelf and reach up, then raise myself up onto the balls of my feet, my fingertips brushing the side of the jar. I struggle for a moment, and then sense the heat from Asra’s body before I feel him.

He comes up behind me, resting a hand on my waist as he presses himself into my back and reaches above us to retrieve the jar. His hardness against my haunches is unmistakable. I’m intoxicated by the sensation, dizzy as he moves away to measure out the mugwort for Satya.

My folds are already slick when he closes the door behind her and whirls around to stare hungrily at me, crossing the room in three paces and pinning me against the counter with his body. I brace myself on its edge as he loops an arm around my waist and his other hand glides up my shirt, groping at the swell of my breast while his mouth seals over mine, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses. He grinds against me with urgent need, growling low in his throat.

I break away from the kiss breathlessly. His expression is full of lust, his full lips parted, the flush of desire coloring his face and neck.

“I take it the incense is an aphrodisiac?” I ask. 

He replies by burying his face in my breasts, kissing a wet trail over the sensitive skin, his voice muffled.

“It’s working really well,” he groans. “I want you so bad.”

We both jump when a knock sounds at the door again, and disentangle our bodies to straighten out our rumpled clothes. He steps behind the counter with a hand cupping the front of his pants, rearranging his bulge in an attempt to obscure it. His mouth is pink and puffy from the fervor of our kiss, matching the blush on his face, and I smile at him fondly while I wonder if I look equally flustered.

The morning crawls by with a steady stream of customers, the incense working us both into a haze of yearning. He steals kisses and caresses when the shop is empty, and parts from me with a huff of irritation every time there’s a knock on the door.

It’s nearly afternoon when a man comes in to the shop with his hat in his hands, asking for a tarot reading. The mysterious smile crosses Asra’s face again.

“MC here is a natural with the cards,” he says proudly. Asra looks at me when he speaks again. “You’ll be in excellent hands.” 

Asra lays a hand on my shoulder.

“Give me just a moment to prepare the room, then you and our friend here can come back.”

I furrow my brow at him, confused, as this is a statement he’s never made before, but Asra merely smirks at me and slips into the back room.

When I follow a few minutes later, Asra is nowhere to be found. The room looks the way it always does, dominated by a round wooden table covered by a purple tablecloth. I sit at the round table and invite the man to sit across from me as I reach for the deck in the center of the table and begin to shuffle the cards. I startle slightly when something taps my knee, and I look down to see that Asra is crouched under the table between my legs, his finger pressed to his lips and an impish expression on his face.

I quickly turn my attention back to the customer and split the deck, asking him to choose one of the halves.

As he points, I feel my skirt pushed up my thighs and a pair of hands pushing my legs apart. I swallow thickly as I feel Asra’s breath against my labia.

I lay out several cards facedown in a fan shape.

“Please clear your mind and focus on the specific question you have of the cards,” I say, my voice slightly higher-pitched than usual.

I have to focus on keeping my breath steady as Asra’s tongue swipes across my clit. He laps my bud lightly at first, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, spreading my juices until I’m dripping onto my seat.

I gesture to the cards.

“Choose ten cards while you focus on your question,” I say, concentrating on keeping my voice steady.

Asra’s mouth is working over my clit with slow, deliberate strokes, making my nerves throb with pleasure.

The man across from me is none the wiser, carefully surveying the cards with a thoughtful expression.

I grasp the edge of the table when Asra starts to circle my bud with quick caresses of his tongue. He clamps his lips over my folds and sucks on them gently, stirring the thrill within me so I have to bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping me.

I feel a finger at my entrance, gently coaxing my labia apart and sliding it in to the knuckle.

“Excellent!” I remark to the customer as he sets his cards aside, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Asra picks up his pace, licking me so that every movement brings me closer to the edge.

I arrange the cards into their proper positions, concealing a tremble in my hands as Asra adds a second finger to my hole and fucks me with them ruthlessly. I feel the knot of pleasure behind my belly button starting to unravel.

“Give me a moment to confer with the cards,” I murmur, grateful for an excuse to close my eyes.

I clasp my hands in my lap as my orgasm swells to its limit and crashes over me. My breath catches in my throat while Asra massages the throbbing climax out of me. I squeeze my eyes shut harder and suck my breath in between my teeth as my body is pulverized with the ecstasy. Asra rides the orgasm out with me, keeping his mouth on me until my muscles start to relax around his fingers.

When I open my eyes, the man across from me is staring at me with mild concern.

“Is it bad?” he whispers.

“Oh!” I chuckle nervously, embarrassed. “No, no. I’m sorry. It’s...good. It’s really, really good.”

I clear my mind and give him a proper reading while Asra gently pulls his fingers out of me.

When I’m finished, the customer gawks at me in amazement.

“Wow,” he remarks. “Your connection with the cards is so powerful! Could I get another reading for a different question?”

I smile gracefully, rising from the table and gesturing towards the door.

“Actually,” I reply, “the shop will be closing for a lunch break.”


End file.
